Ameristralia Issues
This is where people in the first continent discuss issues. State your username and country. Edit under the section of the issue. Discovered Land An explorer finds unclaimed land rich with silver and gold. It's right in the middle of the continent. Do you... Fight for it Negotiate with land and money Leave it to the explorer JORU ChromBuerg ChromBuerg feels as though fighting for the silver or cold discovered by this man would be unfair. On the other hand, the rich land scape with silver and gold would be excellent for ChromBuerg to own. We choose to negotiate for it but also we choose to defend the explorer against any countries choosing to assault him for it. Tourists with new ideas Tourists have come from each country into yours. They are spreading ideas that differ from your country's ideas. Do you... Go to war to keep them out Forbid the spreading of ideas Leave them be JORU ChromBuerg ChromBuerg will leave the tourists be. Ideas of tourists have helped countries in the past, we will see what they may do for our country. If any ideas spread that we disapproved of the government will be banned but none of which have been reported yet. Gambling Problems Gambling is a big problem in your nation. Children as low as eight have been caught in casinos. Do you... Ban all gambling and tear down the casinos Do nothing about it and even encourage it BC ChromBuerg ChromBuerg chooses to enforce a law: Any party or member attending any form of gambling must be 21 and have a legal ID: If any further gambling issues occur than further action will be taken into effect. Republia Republia will ignore the problem and leave the concern of children gambling to parents and the casinos themselves. The likely hood of a child causing any real debt problem for their family is validly null, especially when the child is a very young age. As such, if the parents of the child and the child himself allow to, the child can gamble, assuming the casino the child is attending will also allow children gambling. Category:Continents Runaway Prisoner Nick, the most notorious criminal in Froerica has escaped from prison. He never knew why he was imprisoned. He could be anywhere in Ameristalia. Do you... Assist Froerica with the search, Allow Froerica to search in your country, Don't allow Froerica to search in your country. CLOSED Result:So with protests in assisting countries and the help of foreigners, Nick was able to escape to Grand Country, who won't allow Froerica to search there until they give a good reason of why he's imprisoned. JORU Grumbo Grumbo chooses to assist Froerica in its search for their most notorious criminal. New Chicago New Chicago chooses to assist Forerica in its search, but the search in our country will be left to us. Arcadia Arcadia will assist Froerica in its search for Nick. Groomp Groomp decides to assist Froerica but is armed and ready to fight back if Froerica chooses to invade. Republia Republia will assist Froerica, and allow Froerica officials to search in Republia as long as Republian police forces are also present. Grand Country I won't allow you to search here, or will I until Froerica gives a good reason of why he's imprisoned. Racism Rampant Recent reports suggest that very racist actions are being carried out by the people of your nation. People are not willing to accept immagrants to your country because they are of a different color or creed. Do you... Ban all segregation whatsoever, Crack down on the racism, Make laws encouraging segregation, Make segregation completely mandatory. BC Grand Country I will ban all segregation Grumbo Grumbo will crack down on racism, and exude it from our nation. Republia Republia will ban all types of racism and will charge anybody saying racist remarkes (if it is deemed offensive by the person who reports it) will be charged a fine. ChromBuerg ChromBuerg has taken percautions against racism and segregation already. The idea that it is still happening is absolutley insane. Full measures will be taken to hault all segregation occuring in our country. Fines and trials await any member or party trying to practice segregation. Racism will be cracked down on and segregation is completely illigal. Continental Terror A tiny nuke detonated in every capital in Ameristralia, destroying half the city. After that the terrorist group called Nativia in that other land massan ocean away claimed they did it. They are against the many ideas of the continent. Also, they fear the continent would try to take over their continent. They also claim that more attacks are on the way. Do you... Try to hunt them down Ignore them Help them JORU ChromBuerg ChromBuerg has taken a military force into a search for the terrorism that has happened in it's capital. If threats like this continue than full military force will be authorized to destroy the underlying terrorist group. Actions such as this are Intolerable. Arcadia Arcadia and its military decided to help hunt down the terrible terrorist group Nativia, and we will find them, even if it means adventuring to the other land mass an ocean away. Arcadia will also assist Republia in an invasion of the new world. Grumbo I ignore them until they attack again. Republia Republian Military forces will conduct a full force invasion of the new world in order to track down and sieze the Nativia. Republia will ask Arcadia for assistance in this measure. Groomp I don't even have a military. Ignore until I stop being lazy and make one. EYO Land Ignore Category:Continents